Le jeu vidéo
by lasurvolte
Summary: Il y avait des livres, une série, alors pourquoi pas des jeux vidéo Supernatural? Mais si Dean et Sam avaient imaginé un jeu vidéo d'action, ils s'étaient trompés, lourdement. [tout mini Destiel en plissant les yeux]


**Titre : **Le jeu vidéo

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel si on plisse bien les yeux.

**Prompt :** Y en a pas un qui m'aidera à pleurer.

**Note :** Des tous mini-spoils sur les saisons, rien d'énorme non plus, des détails.

* * *

><p>Il y avait eu les livres Supernatural, la série, et même une comédie musicale. Alors Dean et Sam ne furent pas si étonnés d'apprendre qu'il y avait un jeu vidéo. Ils se trouvèrent même assez curieux à ce sujet quand Charlie leur en parla. Un jeu vidéo sur Supernatural, le but était sûrement de contrôler Sam ou Dean et d'aller butter du monstre. Voilà ce qu'ils pensaient. Quelle grave erreur.<p>

Le jeu vidéo Supernatural était en fait un jeu de drague. On y trouvait pleins de personnages, Sam, Dean et Castiel bien sûr. Mais également Crowley, Charlie, Kevin, et même Metatron, ou encore des personnages disparus depuis longtemps, Anna, Lisa, Bela. Il y avait même Bobby et Rufus (les niveaux les plus difficiles sans doute).

- J'ai déjà essayé de draguer toutes les filles, dont moi, fit Charlie avec un sourire.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. Puis Sam demanda :

- Je peux tester ?

- Bien sûr, tu veux draguer qui ?

- Dean.

Dean fit une grimace mais Sam ajouta :

- Parce que je le connais par cœur, je suis sûr de gagner à ce jeu.

- Mouais, je te cache pleins de trucs tu sais. Fit Dean.

Sam eut un petit rire et commença à jouer. En une heure il avait réussi à avoir le score le plus élevé et Dean dans le jeu était fou de lui. Ce qui fit ronchonner le vrai.

- Coup de chance.

Sam lui tira la langue d'un air satisfait.

- Essaie toi.

- Non ce jeu est débile. Je préférerais que vous m'aidiez à pleurer pour cette bêtise sans nom.

Charlie dit :

- Tu pourrais essayer de draguer Cas, ça t'entraînerait.

- N'importe quoi. Pourquoi je voudrais draguer Cas ?

Cette fois-ci c'est Sam et Charlie qui échangèrent un regard, un peu désespéré. Tous les deux mirent le personnage de Cas sur l'écran et ils essayèrent de trouver les bonnes répliques pour le rendre amoureux. Sans succès.

- Ce n'est pas un personnage facile. Commenta Sam.

- C'est sûr, acquiesça Charlie.

- Dean tu veux pas essayer ?

- Non.

Ils n'insistèrent pas, et continuèrent de s'amuser à draguer d'autres personnages. Puis Cas arriva. Le vrai. Pas celui du jeu. Castiel ne comprit pas comment, il se retrouva devant l'ordi à essayer de draguer Dean.

- Je ne comprends pas, Dean est juste là, pourquoi est ce que je dois le draguer sur un écran ?

- Tu veux draguer le vrai ? Demanda Charlie.

Cas ne répondit pas et fit semblant de répondre aux questions. Son score fut totalement nul et Castiel se mit à bouder comme un gosse. Le Dean du jeu le détestait tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il lui demandait de prendre l'Impala alors que c'était plus facile de se téléporter et qu'il avait donc refuser de faire un bout de route avec Baby. Et quand Dean lui avait demandé de partager sa tarte il avait dit non, Dean adorait trop la tarte, jamais Cas n'aurait osé lui prendre un morceau.

- Un défaut du jeu, fit Sam, Dean ne partagerait jamais sa tarte, même pas par amour.

Cas acquiesça mais resta déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à draguer Dean. Il essaya alors de draguer Sam pour voir, et fit un bien meilleur score. Cette fois-ci c'est Dean qui eut l'air boudeur :

- Ca veut rien dire, ce n'est qu'un jeu débile !

Et Dean alla se consoler avec une tarte quand Cas eut un score parfait avec Crowley. Castiel s'inquiéta alors :

- Pourquoi est ce que Dean a l'air en colère contre moi ?

Charlie et Sam ricanèrent :

- Il est jaloux.

Cas ne comprit pas tellement pourquoi Dean était jaloux d'un jeu vidéo, mais il n'osa pas poser plus de questions. Les humains étaient parfois bien compliqués.

Après avoir joué toute la journée, ils allèrent finalement tous se coucher. Cas s'en alla.

Au milieu de la nuit Dean se releva, alluma son ordinateur et démarra le jeu.

- A nous deux Cas. Murmura-t-il.

Et contrairement à son frère et Charlie, il eut un score plus que parfait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite fic comme ça, avant d'aller dormir. C'est un truc un peu débile je sais, mais ça m'amusait d'imaginer ça.


End file.
